The Perfection of Diamonds
by maniicFuzz
Summary: That girl with the dark hair has found a new love, and this time it's celestial.


The Perfection of Diamonds

~x~

16 years. She was 16 years old today.

Natasha Bate lifted the quilt from her face and sat up in bed. She flicked her tangled hair out of her eyes and embraced the morning light. The sun's rays shined through her large windows, bounced across the light walls, and illuminated the room. After reaching her make-up bag left by the side of her bed, Tash began to apply a range of cosmetics. She then scrambled out of bed. Having laid out her birthday clothes the night before—Tash slipped on her new dress.

~x~

"Are you ready Tash? Are you coming down?", Tash's mum's voice echoed through the house.

"Coming", Tash replied; her voice twinkled through the silence.

And then she stepped upon the stairs. Her dress barely reached her knees and was a deep crimson hue. It sparkled and shimmered. As she swiftly made her way down the stairs small beams of liquid ruby emanated from her gown onto the walls, the stairs, and upon herself—her face. Her eyes were young and still naïve. Her lips were a baby pink and sculpted in almost perfection. And her soft features laid upon soft pale skin. With her hair brushed and washed, it lightly fell around her face. Velvety brown strands bounced joyously around her pursed lips. Pursed lips which promptly changed to an amiable smile as she realised how beautiful she looked.

"You look… absolutely amazing", exclaimed Tash's mum.

Tash blushed and continued her way down the stairs. The walls were covered in an array of metallic pink banners and a mixture of multi-coloured swirly-whirly strings of paper. Her eyes then wandered to a large pile of pink items strewn across the floor. They were presents! Tash looked up through her layered mascara towards her mum.

"Go on", she allowed. Tash tore into her gifts.

~x~

Her birthday was coming to an end. Tash had opened all her presents and they were neatly laid upon her bed. There were CD's, calendars, jewellery, and the usual random gifts which made her smile. Although there was nothing amazing. There were no pony rides like that of when she was young. And she wasn't rich enough to afford the huge bashes that some kids her age had. No. Her birthday had been fun, but basic. Although this wasn't what worried this newly made woman. Tash had finally realised how quick her life was going. She was wondering what she had done with her life. Her hands cradled her head as her mind filled with bleak morbid thoughts. Natasha looked up to the night's sky, gazed into the brightest star, and thought _This is where I begin. From tomorrow I shall live life as I should. As anyone should. And nothing will hold me back! _And for a second Tash was sure that the star at which she gazed had just got brighter. She ignored this, clambered into bed, and drifted to sleep.

~x~

_Whoosh…_

Tash awoke from her sleep.

_Whhooosshh…_

She scrambled out of the bed. The noise seemed to be coming from outside so she stepped towards the window and looked up. The dark night was clustered with stars, but there was one star, just one, which was the brightest. And then it shook.

_Whhhoooossshhhh…_

The noise was coming from the star. Tash rubbed her eyes in disbelief and then glared into the sky once more. The star was moving—falling.

"A shooting star, how beautiful!", exclaimed Tash.

She continued to gaze at the sparkling light which fell through the sky. She understood how it felt, wandering, lonely, and out of place. Tash smiled to herself. A smile which soon disappeared as she saw that the star was getting closer and closer and _BANG! _The floor shook.

~x~

All was silent. Tash expected to hear her mother rush into her room in concern, she expected the noise of awoken neighbours moans, she even expected the purrs of some startled cats. Yet the silence remained. _It must just be my imagination, _she convinced herself. Surely a star couldn't have crashed into her small village, everyone would have died… surely everyone would have died. Yet curiosity engulfed her. Therefore, ignoring the fact that she was still in her scarlet gown and completely ignoring any prior fashion sense, she slipped on her comfy trainers and stepped out of her room.

Her house was still and dark. It would have been the scene of a horror movie if there were shadows. But some light is needed to cast shadows, and there was none, it was just darkness. Nevertheless Tash sneaked down the stairs; trying her hardest to avoid creaking. When she finally reached the front door she unlocked it and slid out into the crisp night air. It bit at her face; which was lit up by the oddly placed street lamps.

The street was also quiet. There was no sign of life, not even an aimlessly wandering feline friend. It was eerie. The orange luminescence emitting from the lamps made the journey seem even more daunting. However Tash continued to walk down along the pavement—induced in some kind of trance which could only be cured by finding this 'shooting star'.

~x~

She had been searching for over an hour now. Her dress made a pathetic guard against the cold which descended upon her. And her energy had begun to ebb. Giving up seemed the only solution. Her sad weary eyes looked up at the sky in disappointment. She let them fall to the ground. And then,

"Ugh… Ahh…", a faint noise could be heard. Tash immediately filled with adrenaline. It sounded nearby so she ran—she ran towards the sounds.

As she got closer the sound got louder,

"Oww", it was very loud now, but it sounded like a voice; a man's voice.

In front of Tash stood a tall hedge; behind it was the noise. The hidden field was aglow—white light radiated into the sky. She was so curious now that she cared little for her own safety and foolishly climbed over the tall hedge. On reaching the top the loose material of her dress clung to the twigs; putting her off balance and making her fall into a patch of swamp-like mud.

Lifting her face from the sticky ground, Tash could finally see what she had been searching for. Instantly she came to the realisation that the field was gone and in it's place lay a huge dark crater. And less than a second later she realised that lying in the middle of this crater, and what had fallen from the sky and formed it, was a man.

~x~

The man was young, late teens at the most. He was curled and turned towards her so she could see his whole front—he was completely bare. His skin was a creamy white that was clear of blemishes. The ivory skin stretched over his refined muscles made his body overwhelmingly attractive. Another thing which Tash realised was that he glowed. White luminescent beams escaped from his body and faded into the blackness of the sky. The rays glistened across her mesmerized face.

"Ahh", the shimmering man cried out. This broke Tash's trance. He was moving—attempting to stand. Hence she immediately struggled to her feet and looked anxiously towards him. He finally stood—his movements were swift and graceful, he no longer seemed to be in pain yet he still glowed. Tash was sure that she saw a flicker of soft white on his back—white that didn't come from the beams of light. This curiosity vanished when she realised he was staring directly at her and walking forwards. Tash held her breath as each step led him closer and closer. Her eyes lowered to the floor until his steps could be heard no more, and then she looked up to be faced by an enticingly polished chest. She raised her eyes further—his handsome face filled her vision.

His face was soft, pale and creamy. Lush hair, little over an inch long, sparkled atop his head. It was a silvery gold which reminded Tash of an angel's halo. His eyes were wide and round—centre were small pupils; surrounded by an explosion of silver mercury which followed Tash's own wandering eyes. His lips were pale and cold, yet Tash wanted to feel that frost against her own. All of his features were soft and welcoming which added to his beauty. Tash thought he was wonderful. She was hypnotised by his exquisiteness, she wanted to feel him, she wanted to know that something this handsome could be real. His frozen lips broke into a smile. This aroused Tash further; and with-out thinking she lifted her hand to his face and stroked the velvety lips. Instantly a burst of light travelled into her fingertip, down her arms, and spread to the ends of her body. It was cold, then warm, and then dissolved into a tingling as Tash could feel her energy being sapped. She stared at the man and saw his expression become one of horror and anxiety. Then from behind his back, two huge white objects sprouted outwards. They were metres long, feathery-white, and sparkled like diamonds—they were wings; angel wings. Her vision went black and the last thing she could recall of that night was her tired feet lifting off the ground.

~x~

'Tweet tweet'

Tash rumbled in her sheets. She tried to resist waking up.

'Tweet tweet', the morning birds proceeded with their morning song.

'Hmph', Tash stretched her arms and pushed herself upwards in her bed. A large yawn escaped her lips. She threw the quilt off her body and stared down in shock.

She still wore her red dress, and trainers; all caked in mud. Suddenly she was flooded with the memories of what had happened last night. The star, the field, the angel… it all came back to her in one jolt. _It must have been a dream, _she persuaded herself. _Maybe I sleep-walked, maybe it's a trick, could've been anything—but definitely not an angel, _Tash frequently spoke to herself in her head. Ignoring her worries, she shuffled into the bathroom and got into the shower.

It was hot and refreshing. All the dirt washed off her and drained down the plug—along with all her troubles. She lifted her face to let the soft droplets curve around her cheek, drift down her neck, and slide along her figure. It reminded her of the man's gentle lips. Annoyed that thoughts of this 'angel' remained in her head, Tash stepped out the shower and began to get ready for Monday morning school. She dried herself and brushed through her hair, then after dragging on her school clothes and grabbing her bag she shuffled downstairs.

"Morning Tash, if you want a lift to school we'd better get going now", Tash's mum spoke from beneath a mug of steaming tea.

"Oh yeah, umm sure. I'm ready", Tash mumbled from beneath her damp hair. She was still bewildered as to what did happen the night before.

"Have you had breakfast?", her mum could sense Tash's uneasiness.

"Oh, umm", she moved to the cupboard and grabbed a cereal bar.

Her mum stared suspiciously into her face.

"I'm going now", exclaimed Tash.

Her mother nodded and smiled, "Bye sweetie"

~x~

Tash walked to the top of her street to be greeted by a smile. There stood a slim girl with curves in all the right places. She had blazing red hair which waved around her small face and brought her shallow blue eyes. Beauty was the best way of describing her. Tash may have looked attractive and pretty but this girl was pure beauty. And with beauty came vanity.

"Good morning Tash", her pink lips formed a smile.

"Hello Melissa", Tash spoke with indifference, Melissa was her best friend since she had been little, but lately she had been getting more and more conceited.

"How are you?", Melissa crooned.

"Oh, fine, fine. Umm, Melissa… Did you hear or see anything strange last night. Like a bit of an earthquake, or some bright lights?", Tash asked in earnest.

"No. Are you okay? You do know hallucinations aren't a good sign Tash?!", Melissa laughed to herself.

_Must have been a dream, _Tash concluded.

"Well, we better get going to school then", Melissa began to walk, her short skirt flew about in the wind.

Tash grimaced; school was far from interesting at the moment.

They had nearly reached school. Tash realised that Melissa was looking at her in an odd manner. She turned to Melissa and raised her eyebrows—awaiting an answer.

"Sorry", said Melissa in her sickly sweet tone "But you look different, different in a good way not a bad way, but I can't put my finger on it, it's strange. Are you using some new kind of make-up?"

She glanced at Melissa and shook her head. She new that Melissa often said things which made no sense, so disregarded the question and continued walking.

~x~

Tash glanced at her watch. _14:50. _There was still half an hour left of last lesson. Thirty minutes more of mathematical torture. She looked up at the board to be greeted with an array of incoherent algebraic letters. She hadn't been paying attention all day, she hadn't been able to.

She caught a glimpse at Jimmy staring at her. All day people had been staring at her—her classmates, the teachers, even the dinner-ladies. Although when asked what was wrong they couldn't point anything out. Tash paid little attention though. She didn't carry a mirror to check her appearance and the girls toilets were far too vandalised for her to ever want to enter them. Instead Tash sighed and continued to ponder the events which she supposedly dreamt—she couldn't convince herself it wasn't real. She stared out the window into the distance.

_Whoosh…_

A large white figure swooped past the window; it was swift and fast, and sparkled like diamonds.

"Ahhhhh!", Tash screamed, jumping back in her seat and raising her arms in the air. The pen in her hand exploded—throwing black ink all over herself. Sheer shock spread across her face as she realised what had happened. The whole class stared at Tash, her neck and cheeks went a bright shade of crimson.

"Natasha, would you like to go to the girl's toilets and clean up? Now!", boomed Mr Laike.

"Uh huh", she mumbled. She shuffled out of her chair and out the door. Sniggers could be heard from outside the room.

~x~

The girl's lavatories were dank and defaced. Tash grabbed ran her hand under the cold tap and rinsed the water through her hair. The black liquid seeped out and down into the plug-hole. She also tried to scrub her face free of ink.

Tash was bewildered. Everything must have been true.

"Angels", she whispered.

Tash spoke aloud "How could that be true, I need to be sure". She smiled as an idea came through her mind—she new how to find out whether it was genuine.

She gazed up through her soaked, dis-coloured hair into the large mirror. Something was different. She stared hard into her reflection. A small gasp escaped her mouth.

Her hair was darker, near black—and it wasn't just the ink. Although in places bright red locks interlinked with the blackness. Her skin was pale and near white, no blemishes were apparent. Between her soft pale cheeks laid deep red voluptuous lips. Above them was the most shocking change. Her eyes had become a dark murky grey with bursts of vivid purple leaking through the dull irises.

Tash stared in astonishment and anxiety. She was changing—something was wrong—she needed to find out what this angel guy had done. She ran back to class as she heard the bell ring.

~x~

Tash walked out of school surrounded by a dense crowd of students. She moved away from the thickness of these people and retrieved her mobile phone. She rang her desired number,

"Hey mum", Tash could hear the fake happiness she was displaying in her voice.

"Hello dear?", she was glad that her mum couldn't make out her phoney contentedness.

"I'm going round a friend's house, umm, so I'll be back in a few hours. Is that okay?"

"Sure, sure. Have fun", her mum replied.

Tash ended the call and slid her phone back into her bag. She then began walking.

~x~

Her feet ached after a near full hour of walking along desolate roads and tracks. Yet she had finally reached her destination.

She looked up to see the tall hedge which she had climbed the night before. Tash threw her school-bag over the plant—dismissing the items that were in it. Then she raised her right foot into the air and thrust it into the hedge. This gave her leverage to climb and lift her leg over the top. Even so she still managed to tumble into the field and hit thee ground with a resounding _THUD! _

Pulling herself to her feet Tash raised off the ground and lifted her head. She kept her eyes closed, worried that she may have to admit that everything that happened yesterday was real. She breathed in a huge sum of air and prepared herself. Her lids parted and through her colour-changing eyes she saw the crater. It remained exactly as it was; large and intimidating.

Her heart began to hyperventilate as she realised that it was all true, and that there was something out there, something out there that knows where she lived. She filled with fright, and worry; a chill went down her spine.

_BANG!_

Tash looked up; dreadful thoughts swimming through her mind. The sky had turned grey. Lightning bolts scarred the sky. Thunder was catapulted into the crater, making the ground-shaking claps scare Tash further. Her mind drowned in perplexity, which provoked the violence of the day's sky. The worse her thoughts, the closer the lightening struck and the more aggressively the thunder drummed. Soon all that she could comprehend was that she would die: she would drown in the rain, or get electrocuted, or simply die of shock. As she came to this understanding the sky went charcoal black.

Tears poured from Tash's eyes as she realised that this was her end. She looked up into the disaster which would surely take her life and saw a flash of white. A bird. An angel! The bleached light came down upon her and filled her vision. She puts her hands over her head, tightened her eye-lids, and knelt into the ground.

_CRACK!!!_

The noise pierced her ears. She felt volts of electricity go through her bones and escape into the ground. Blinding blue light burst through her eyes. Followed by a deciding darkness.

~x~

Tash opened her weary eyes. Bleached surroundings engulfed the landscape of her sight. She questioned if she was in heaven, and if so why it smelt so clinical. As her eyes adjusted to the large lamps she soon realised that she was laid in a small bed, placed at the corner of a private room. She saw the calendar hung on the wall.

"Damn… ", it came as an extension of her exasperated sigh. She had been here over-night, her mum was going to kill her.

She closed her eyes and took in a deep breathe; and re-called what had happened. She thought of the crater, the storm, and most of all—the angel.

Upon opening her eyes, Tash froze in place. Little from her face was the angel peering down into her eyes. She stared back into his. Through the mercury came bursts of purple now, a little like her own. He pulled himself away from her and gracefully moved to the other end of the room.

"Sorry", his voice was sweet and sincere, he sounded like a person of high importance.

Tash was confounded. She simply stared at him. His body was still bare and the fine muscles rippled across his arms, his chest, his legs... She tried to resist looking below the chest, yet she found herself staring anyway. In no way was he distressed. She gazed upwards. His skin was much paler, he had lost his creamy texture. The silvery gold hair which once stood upon his head was replaced by murky dark locks. His lips had more colour, they were pink and luscious. Although his wings could not be seen from the angle at which he stood. Then Tash realised he was still staring through those changing eyes. She new that while evaluating him, he had been doing so to her. He parted his lips, and then the melodic sounds reached her ears,

"Do you accept my apology? I offer it with all my heart, my Dear Lady Natasha", his eyes were full of sorrow, Tash wondered what he had done wrong, but whatever it was he surely would deserve forgivement.

"Umm... Yeah, but what for? Who are you? What are you? What happened? How d'you know my name?", she blurted out in a high-pitched squeek.

A faint smile curled around his lips.

"I am Zachrinn. Zachrinn LeNoir. I am a glorious celestial being from the Unknown Heavens. Your name is Natasha Bate, you are a beautiful and wise elder to this petty race", he charmed.

"What? You only answered one of my questions! Please don't confuse me",

"I am Zachrinn LeNoir, that is simple. Would you desire to hear the happenings of how I arrived in these lands?"

"I guess so...", Tash leant forward, waiting for him to begin.

~x~

"Natasha Bate, it was the night of the day where you made the exemplary transition of girl to woman", he began.

"Please call me Tash. And you mean my 16th...?", she interrupted.

"Yes... Tash", Zachrinn continued "It was that night when you witnessed my descent from the midnight darkness. I had awoken you, and only you, to witness the event of my falling. For that I am sorry. Then, for what seemed forever I laid in a dank pit of which the only light came from my being. I cried out in pain again and again. Then you arrived, so magnificent you looked that night. So beautiful. I had to see you closer, I had to embrace your glamour. But then, due to my own wretched handsomeness, you were also entranced. And due to that—you touched me... For that I am most sorry Tash. I have changed your life and it is my responsibility",

"I forgive, but nothing happened. I'm fine", she uttered.

"No, do you not remember that night. Do you not remember the light bursting from me into you? That wasn't just light Tash; that was energy, my energy. From there onwards you would have no re-collection, you fainted into my arms. I flew you home, and left you. I hoped there would be no change. But there has been, I am so sorry", his eyes were wide and moist.

"What change, there is no change...? Zachrinn, I don't understand?",

"I was what you humans call, an angel. But I fell, which make me a demon. That energy is what changes me from angel to demon. My appearance, my powers, even my personality could transform. And you absorbed some of the energy, which affects us both. Neither have enough to become fully demon. So I am now part angel, and part demon. And you Tash, you are part human, and part demon. I am so sorry. You have already begun to change. Your appearance is different, and you have... abilities. Can you not feel it changing you? Can you not sense the tingling in your every cell?", he glared coldly into her eyes.

Tash felt no tingling; but as she thought she could feel the horrid sensation creeping through her. She recalled how everyone at school had stared at her, how her eyes and face had changed. She looked at Zachrinn "Okay, I've changed, but I have no powers... I'm no angel, or demon, or whatever!",

"Look back to the past days Tash? What have you done? What have you conjured?",

Tash's thought were blank. Until the scene of exploded ink came into her mind, and then the ever more darkening storm.

Zachrinn smiled. He could sense her epiphany.

"I-I-I c-can control things with my... e-e-emo-tions?", Tash shivered.

Zachrinn nodded, "As I believe so, and I am rarely wrong"

Zachrinn continued, "Would you like me to continue with my tale now, you seem to enjoy interrupting"

She nodded and tightened her lips.

"As I realised that you had begun to develop an ability like this I followed you. I kept guard of you at home, at school, and any other place you decided to wander. Such as that specific field. You became anxious and frightened, and therefore with your uncontrollable powers, conjured a fatal storm. I saw you, and dived down to help. I held you in my arms and shielded you with my wings. But then a horrifying crack of lightening struck us, yet because of my protective wings you lived through a strike which would kill any other human. I then lifted you into the air and left you outside this hospital—hopeful that someone would find you and help. I was right. You're completely fine, better than perfect", he smiled.

"Oh... Thank you so much. You saved my life, you're amazing. But are you okay?", she tried to stare around his torso to see his wings.

He understood what she was trying to do and lifted his wings, only slightly. The feather were scarce, many had fallen off. And there were large tears and murky blotches spread around them. The lightning had tortured them to being unrecognisable. They no longer sparkled.

Tash gasped, "I am so sorry, this is my fault!", she began to sob.

"No, feel no hurt, it was mine. And to say the least, the pain was refreshing—and energy boost. Hopefully as I change my wings will repair. Feel no guilt, my beauty", he soothingly replied.

Tash tried to smile, but it turned to an expression of horror as a doctor walked into the room and stood next to Zachrinn.

~x~

"Oh you're awake. You had quite a nasty shock from that freak storm. It's good you were near the hospital when it happened. We're going to have to do some tests on you though just to make sure you're alright", the doctor smiled warmly.

Tash was confused. _How come the he doesn't see Zachrinn?!_ She gaped but said nothing.

"You can't have any tests Tash, they'll realise that you're not fully human anymore", the doctor didn't even acknowledge that Zachrinn had spoken.

Tash made a slight nod "Umm, err, I don't want tests. Where's my mum? I want to go home!",

"Your mother is in the café, she was doing no good standing here watching over you. And Tash, we are going to _have_ to do these tests, it's nothing complicated I'm afraid", the doctor replied.

Zachrinn shook his head, put his lips towards the doctor's ear and stated "This woman does not need to undergo any tests. You shall immediately permit her leaving"

The doctor's expression was blank "Well, you look fine, you might as well just go", he walked out.

Tash gaped at Zachrinn. "Did you just control him? And how come he didn't see you? Are those you're powers?"

"Yes, no humans can see me. And yes, I have some element of control over humans. Admittedly I am a superior being"

"How dare you talk like that, am I any less important than you? And how come I can see you? Are you controlling me? What's going on!?", Tash exclaimed.

"I am inferior compared to you. You are brilliant. You can see me, I can't control you, and you survived absorbing my energy. You were more than any human before you became part demon. You're amazing!", Zachrinn held no tone of sarcasm.

Tash blushed "Well I better go now, I need to find my mother and get home"

"Then I shall leave now, I will see you soon Natasha Bate"

~x~

Tash had recently arrived home with her mother. She sat in her room with her head in her hands.

"Natasha Bate! What happened?", her mother leered from the doorway.

"Oh it was nothing mum. Look, I'm fine. Please just leave me alone!", she replied in a shaky voice—trying to stay as calm as possible "Just leave me alone"

Her mother glared, flicked her hair, and walked out. The door slammed behind her—the bang echoed through the room.

Tash crawling onto her bed and dragged her heavy quilt over her body. She continued to pull the duvet until all she could see was the dark underside of her sheets. Closing her eyes and controlling her breathing, Tash let herself contentedly drift to sleep.

~x~

"Tweet tweet", the morning birds sung their daily melody.

Tash threw her quilt away from herself—so she wouldn't be tempted to go back to sleep. She looked down at her body and stared in astonishment. Her body had changed.

She ran to the bathroom and stared in the large full length mirror. She could immediately see the changes. Her figure was slimmer and taller, she ran her hands down her sides to feel if this was real. She smiled as she found all the curves in the right place; her breasts were slightly larger, her waist slimmer, and her legs longer. Her smile grew as she realised that she had found no red tail or horns. Leaning her head towards the mirror Tash began to inspect her face. Her skin was white and pale, like marble. Her eyes had lost all previous colour and were now a midnight purple. They sparkled and glistened in the bathroom light. Her eyesight gazed further down and saw the perfect nose which every girl her age yearned. As she continued further down her face, her luscious lips were a dark shade of crimson. She smiled at her new looks and found that gleaming teeth were hidden behind those red lips. Tash flicked her hair and found another change. It was much longer and very dark. In places the hair sparkled a blood red, yet it still looked full and nourished.

Tash loved her new half-demon look. The thought of Zachrinn's beautiful face rushed into her mind. She continued to smile as she realised that with her new face and body she would have a chance of him loving her. She realised that she loved him. She loved his empathy. She loved his sincerity. She loved his sexiness.

The mirror began to glow a hot pink. The edges sizzled and burnt. Tash gasped and immediately emptied her mind—she had to ignore strong emotions. Her new power was hard for her to control.

She flicked her hair from her face and strutted down the stairs.

Her mum greeted her with an anxious countenance, "Umm, Tash, I think you should stay at home today. After yesterday and all, I think it would be best"

"Okay...", Tash replied, unhappy that she wouldn't be able to seek Zachrinn today.

"You should go back to bed, you look... ill...", it sounded more like a question than a command. Nonetheless Tash decided that her new half-demon appearance had puzzled her mother enough and sprang back into her bedroom. As she walked into her room she realised that her moves were swift and nimble.

_I love it! _She uttered to herself.

~x~

After several hours of social networking sites, Tash had moved onto drooling over celebrity boys. She noted that none could be compared to Zachrinn. She sighed.

_THOOSH!_

A slight breeze blew Tash's full length hair across her face. She turned around to see her balcony windows obscured by a tall muscular figure. It was Zachrinn—he had changed even more.

His bare skin was now a white chalk shade and his muscles were slightly more obvious than before. Tash peered at his face. The gentle features were now more vivid. His lips were a ruby-red and had a full wholesome appearance. His cheeks were raised and his jawline defined. It had a more manly quality. His eyes were a jet purple and swirled in the dim light—they were alike Tash's. Atop his head was luscious dark hair, with stranded or blood-red glistening in the light.

She thought he looked wonderful. Always considering demons to be of the two-horned, red-tail and trident nature, Tash had originally been worried about how he might have changed; but her concerns were swept away at his brilliant appearance now. She lowered her gaze to his chest and wondered if she could see behind it. Zachrinn noticed her speculations and lifted his wings. Tash gasped. They were much larger and the tips pushed against the edges of her large room. The feathers had been lost; but in place was a huge sheet of polished black leather. They could have been described as similar to bat wings, if only they weren't so enticing and magnificent. She found no more tears in them, they had healed wondrously. On closer inspection she also found that they sparkled and emitted a shadow—a light made of blackness. Layered around the wings were millions of tiny specks which glistened and shimmered, each one emitting its own dark light.

"Your beautiful", Tash sighed "Your wings, they're like diamonds, black diamonds. You glow and radiate more than you ever have. Zachrinn, your like a diamond, shining and sparkling, and perfect"

He smiled. "And you too are beautiful. But you always were. I am nothing compared to you, my Tash. Perfection is a million leagues away when I stand before you and find my status", he purred.

"No, but now I _am _beautiful. I am like you. But minus the brilliance of the diamond studded wings",

Zachrinn stepped towards her and placed his arms around her waist. "Tash, do you love me? Am I worthy of your heart? I shall depart if this is not your desire. But please, my Tash, content me with your answer, whether it bring joy or sorrow"

"Yes", she replied quickly "I _love _you, so much already. Don't leave me, don't ever leave me"

He smiled, as did she. As he cradled her in his strong gentle arms Tash was contented. Although as her arousal raised she could feel her clothes warming against her skin and her bracelets burning her wrists. It was her abilities. She looked up at Zachrinn, who took a step back. He understood what was wrong.

"I love you Natasha Bate. And I offer you this items to prove my that I am devoted to you, and only you.", he opened his hand and there laid a thin silver bracelet. It glistened and sparkled in the shadows. As encrusted all around were tiny black diamonds. It was majestic and priceless. He lifted it in the air and let the beams of dark-light emanate from it's core. Then, grasping it, he aimed to place it upon Tash's wrist.

"No, stop. Let me do this...", she removed all the other bracelets on her arm. They looked tacky and insignificant compared to this masterpiece. Once she had thrown dropped them to the floor she looked into Zachrinn eyes and whispered "Thank you"

He once again lifted the bracelet and place it around her small wrist. He clasped the silver hooks together and stood back in admiration.

"In these precious stones live my emotions, my heart... my soul. I give them to you Natasha Bate. You are a part of me and I am a part of you, this bond shall forever hold, my love", his lips curled into a amiable smile.

Passion engulfed her body. As her blood began to burn she felt a coolness pass through her from the bracelet—the diamonds black rays strengthened. She gazed up at Zachrinn awaiting an answer.

"Yes, you're powers are strong and would soon have killed you. The stones in this bracelet will absorb you energy until you can make full use of it. Therefore I can make sure that you are safe, as you are my priority", his smile turned uneasy.

Tash nodded, She understood that she could not control her powers. Her emotions were simply too dominating.

She stepped in front of Zachrinn and clung hard to his toned chest. As she nuzzled her face in his toned chest, and bathed in his fresh aura, she felt the beginning of a wonderful relationship.

~x~

7 days had passed, and for the seventh time, Tash sat on her bed with Zachrinn. He asked her continuous questions and she elaborately answered. He wanted to know how she felt; what made her angry, what made her sad, what made her jealous...

"Maybe we should take this a step further", Tash spurted out.

"If that is your desire?", he gazed into her eyes.

Tash nodded and raised her head so she could admire the purple explosion of his irises. She then pressed her lips into his. She enjoyed the movement as their lips danced in synch and their tongues bonded affectionately. She placed her hand behind his neck and pushed his head forward—forcing them closer. Pushing him down onto the bed she slid her own body skilfully over his. They continued to kiss as Tash ran her fingers down his chest and curled her leg around his. She could feel the bracelet draining her excess energy as she became more and more aroused. She lifted her top, pulled down her skirt, and threw them across the room. They landed in a heap upon the floor. She continued to move in motion up and down Zachrinn's body while he also glided against hers, his wings laid open and draped over the side of the bed. As she deepened her tongue into his mouth she positioned her hips above his. Slowly letting herself down she allowed him to thrust upwards.

Tash lifted her head and flicked sweat soaked hair from her face. The movement became more vigorous, yet was soft and loving all the same. This was the most Tash had ever felt of Zachrinn. Not only could she feel his body writhing in passion beneath her, but she could venture into his mind. She could touch the love that he had for her, she could taste the passion that filled his heart, but she could also hear a faint call. She could hear the sorrow calling through his body of his lost home. As she wandered further into his mind she understood the agony and pain which he felt at being stranded on Earth.

Tash cried out aloud and immediately the loving sensation of his thrusts halted. He sat up and cradled Tash. She looked up into his sincere eyes, her own were tear-filled and mournful.

"How, how did that happen?", she whispered.

"I'm so terribly sorry. When our bodies bonded, as did our minds. I didn't know", he tightened his grip around her shivering body and held her through the darkness.

~x~

The next day Tash arrived at school. She wore a tight short skirt which displayed her new long sleek legs. Melissa eyed her curiously,

"Tash, you've changed lately. You look different, you act different. You even move in a different way. What's up with it?", she softly asked.

"Oh, I'm fine Melissa. Absolutely fine", Tash bleakly replied.

Into the classroom walked four of the most popular boys in the school.

First was Danny, his recently cut hair bounced as he cheerfully strolled in the door. He gazed gleefully across the room.

Next was Tom, his cheeky smile flashed.

Dougie then strode through the doorway. Instead of uniform, a vibrant tee was covering his toned chest.

And last was Harry, with his guitar in his hand he looked like he was prepared for some kind of spontaneous solo.

All four stood at the doorway, scanning the tables, assessing who was worthy enough to be in their presence today.

Melissa threw a garish smile towards Danny. Danny nodded and all four drifted to the table at which both Melissa and Tash sat.

"Hey beautiful", Danny's eyes sparkled as he spoke.

"Hey lover-boy", Melissa so affectionately replied.

"Not you", he spoke "Her", he looked towards Tash.

Melissa aimed a disgusted look at Tash and stormed out.

Leaning over her desk he repeated "Hey beautiful"

Tash looked up "Hey", she apathetically responded.

"I haven't seen you around here before", he sounded like a cheesy phone sex company.

"That's because I haven't worn a 5 inch skirt to school before", she coolly replied.

"This one's feisty, Danny", one of the other boys jeered.

All four crowded around her table—being sat down, when Tash looked up they all seemed a lot bigger than they should have.

"Well maybe we'll just have to ease her in", Danny's eyes sparkled more than ever.

"I bet she's still a virgin", one laughed.

"Not after I've had a go with her",

"I'd push it in so hard I'd make her scream all night. I'd give her, her first orgasm", she heard this come from behind her, she felt him step closer.

"PISS OFF!", she shouted. She could feel her bracelet sucking her energy.

"Come on boys. Step back, you're scaring her", Danny mocked.

They sniggered, but obediently did as he said. Danny was the ring-leader.

He sat so he was eye level with her and spoke like caramel "Maybe you", he slid his large hand across her bare leg "and me", he let his other hand slip into his jeans "should... Get together"

A cheesy grin filled his face. He slipped his fingers up her skirt and began to fondle. Tash could feel them creeping and touching—it was horrid and unaffectionate. She could see his other arm frantically shaking up and down as he aroused himself in front of her. She froze to her chair. Her eyes anxiously searched for help but the other boys blocked her vision. She could feel him getting faster and rougher, and then nothing. His eyes rolled upwards and he let out a long, extended sigh. He grinned at Tash.

"Maybe we should try this again soon", he scoffed.

She felt cold and frightened as they remained to stand around her. But as she stared hard into Danny's cold eyes her body engulfed in hatred and anger. She felt the bracelet sapping her power, so ripped it from her wrist.

"_FUCK YOU_", she cried. As she focused her energy on Danny, for a second he realised something was wrong and fear drowned his eyes. He flew through the air and smashed into the wall. His lifeless body slithered down the bricks and blood splattered the class. Tom, Dougie and Harry ran out the classroom, along with the other screaming students. Tash stepped up from her chair and retrieved the bracelet she was meant to where. She then walked over to Danny's lifeless body. Her diamond bracelet glowed and a silver beam shined into his eyes. They flickered, he drew in a sharp breath, and looked up at Tash. Her stored energy had brought him back to life. She wiped the blood from her eyes, knelt down and whispered into his ear,

"Maybe we should try this again soon", she laughed and drifted out the room. Her skirt swished and her hair flicked, she left a dominant woman.

~x~

"I saw what happened, Tash", Zachrinn sat on the edge of her bed.

"Sorry"

"You abused your powers. I know they shouldn't have done that, but killing him!?", he accused.

"What's it matter? He's alive now. And either way, once the whole school gets their story straight I'll be expelled. So I'm gonna pay for it anyway", a tear rolled down her cheek.

"No, no they won't. I convinced them it didn't happen. I used my abilities to convince your whole school. Your my priority, and therefore you cannot be unhappy", he charmed "But I feel that something is bothering you, my love. Please, what is wrong? Do you not trust me?", sorrow and guilt occupied his voice.

"Oh, I do. It's just you're the first person I've ever loved. You're the first person I've ever wanted to spend the rest of my life with. It sounds cliché but it's true. But when... when we bonded... I felt your sadness. I know you hate being stuck here. And I understand the only thing which can get you back to those Unknown Heavens. I know most of your mind!", she blurted out in earnest.

"Well if you know my mind then you know that the only thing which can get me back is a huge surge of energy. And you would know that I'd rather stay here, with you"

"No, no. I've thought about this. I know where you can get the energy!", another tear fell from her face. She lifted her hand, the bracelet draped across her palm. "This has enough power. Please, take it"

He lifted it from her hand and gazed into her moist purple eyes. "But, I can't..."

"I can control my powers. Please, go! _GO!_", she screamed.

He lifted the bracelet—and stepped to the open window. He turned to look at Tash "Thankyou", his lips parted. He jumped out the window.

She ran to look up at the sky and saw his black sparkling wings flap into the sky. And then an array of light burst from him body, sending beams travelling across the earth. As the light got further and further away it took it's place along with the other stars and twinkled like diamonds. It still shined brighter and bigger than any other.

Shimmering droplets ran down her face, as she whispered "_Goodbye my diamond angel. You fell from the sky, and into my heart. And although I have set you free, you have already left your mark. I love you_"

~x~

The next day Tash sat in class. In walked those four boys—but they suspiciously sat at the other side of the room. Tash wondered whether Zachrinn had _completely_ wiped their memories. Yet she didn't care what people thought. All she could think of was Zachrinn.

"Natasha Bate", she heard the teacher call her name.

"Here", she tiredly replied.

"Natasha, I took the register half an hour ago. I want you to answer this question!", his voice boomed as he tapped a random equation strewn across the board.

"What question", she didn't even look up.

He sighed and carried on. He wasn't going to bother with people who didn't want to learn. And she wasn't going to bother with learning. There feeling was mutual.

This manner of schooling continued for days. All Tash could think of was Zachrinn and therefore concentration was hopeless.

~x~

Tash awoke from her uneasy slumber.

"2am!", she exclaimed, after glancing at her bedside clock.

She sat up in her bed and gazed out into the night's sky. A drained sigh fell from her throat. It was dark and all she could see were the bright stars scattered across the sky. Lying her head on the pillow, Tash tried to return to sleep. Yet it felt uncomfortable, she threw her quilt off and shook her hair.

_Might as well go for a walk_, she thought to herself.

After slipping on some warm clothes and a pair of comfy shoes, Tash creeped out of her house and into the street.

She wandered aimlessly through the fluorescent orange street light. The purring of cats and tweeting of owls could be fainting heard around her. Some houses were still alight—it was only to be expected, people enjoy staying up late. Tash blocked out all these sounds, images and thoughts, and decided to focus on her breathing. It was deep and regular; the air from her breath made white wisps float through the icy atmosphere.

Soon Tash could hear no interruptions or irritants. No bright light fell upon her ashen face. She looked up to view her surroundings—she hadn't kept track of where she had gone. As she realised where she was a gasp escaped her mouth. In front of her stood a highly discouraging hedge.

It looked black and gloomy in the essence of midnight. Tash determinedly climbed the wall and dropped down onto the other side. For once she didn't fall upon her face. Surveying the landscape, she saw the immense crater that occupied the field. And with-in, no fallen angel. Tash felt a drop of sorrow, the temperature dropped.

She dragged herself to the centre of the crater where Zachrinn had once laid. Crawling into a ball, Tash let herself submerge in grief and depression. The deeper and deeper she fell into this pool of dread, the further the temperature dropped. The wind blew and the stars were concealed by dark clouds. And then the sky turned white. Small specks fell. They were a vivid white and gathered around Tash's curled body. The small drops swirled around the sky and covered the floor. The crater became a blanket of frozen snow, it was nearly as cloaked as the stormy skies.

And then a blur of dark diamonds fell through crystal snow, and landed beside Tash. She was half-sunk in the snow, yet she could feel the warmth radiance coming from a nearby body.

"I think you may be needing this", she recognised the beautiful creamy voice.

She looked up towards the sound. There above her stood Zachrinn. His skin was pale and aglow, and his black wings were out-stretched—shield her from the foreboding snow. In his delicate fingers laid the bracelet Tash had returned to him. She clumsily stood up from the slippery ice.

She stuck out her frozen arm and he slipped the bracelet around her white wrist. It glowed as it sapped energy. The storm lessened, until it came to a full stop. Tash looked around her to see the night calm and the stars bright. She then returned her gaze to Zachrinn's gleaming face.

~x~

"You look beautiful. You glow, and you shine, like diamonds", Tash admired him.

He stroke the snow droplets out of her dark hair "And you to are beautiful"

She pushed his hand away "No!, What are you doing back here. Why are you back. You're happy up there, in those Unknown Heavens!", she cried.

"No, you don't understand. You don't understand. You know little of these heavens of which I have spoken", he was calm.

"Yes I DO! I felt your mind! I understand that it is that which keeps you happy! It is that which fills your heart! Please, go back", she pleaded.

"Tash, let me tell you", a smile curled his lips "These heavens aren't unknown as you thought... They have a name. Did I ever tell you why I fell from the heavens? Did I?"

"No",

He smiled "I fell, from these heavens. Because I found out an ancient secret of our race, and I fell in love"

"But that makes no sense!", she shouted "Stop confusing me!"

He was still calm "The place from which I came does have a name. The glorious lands of my people is titled _The All Sparkling Heavens_. A beautiful place—it sparkles like diamonds. But our elders, they trick our people. They trick us into thinking you humans, all of you humans, are small and pathetic. We are born with prejudice. But I found what they were hiding, I was enlightened. That evoked them. But then, to make situations worse. I fell in love. I fell in love with you, a human—and they pushed me from the sky"

"No, stop. Just go. You have broken my heart and now you wish to crush it!", glistening tears rolled down her cheeks.

"You are amazing, brilliant, sparkling. You are my diamond angel. And I want you to be happy. You are too good for me. You sparkle through the night, you sparkle like diamonds. And diamonds are perfect, you deserve all that is perfect. And perfect I am not", she continued.

"But Tash, don't you see. You make me sparkle. Our lands, _The All Sparkling Heavens_, do you not find it strange, do you not see that it stands for your name—_T.A.S.H_. The secret I found was that it is you, it is your amazing spirit which shines bright enough to light the stars and bring our people life. All that you have been, all that you are, and all that you will be is brilliant. You not only sparkle brighter than any other, but it is you that makes others sparkle. Natasha Bate, _you_ are better than diamonds", he stepped towards her and held her in his arms.

Once again, she felt her feet lift off the ground. They raised into the night sky as the millions of stars sparkled around them. They're deep purple eyes locked together, and her lips fell towards his. Their lips danced, and their bodies merged as they flew through the twilight. As she clung to his muscles, their bodies and their minds bonded for the second time. She smiled and he smiled, as they enjoyed this wonderful experience while adrift in the soft air.

~x~

From that moment onwards Natasha Bate and Zachrinn LeNoir sparkled in unison; brighter than any diamond and more than any heaven.

The Perfection of Diamonds Happy 16th Birthday, Natasha Bate [xxx]


End file.
